


Towards A New Destiny (A Hope For The End)

by stillskies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all gather together and he watches, waiting for victory. Waiting for freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards A New Destiny (A Hope For The End)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> Written for the 2012 Secret Santa exchange. ♥
> 
> Some spoilers for _KH: Dream Drop Distance_. You have been warned.

He remembers this – them, these versions of himself from across space and time. He remembers how he hates their weakness (his own weakness, because they are him, and he is them, but not really; he is more than they are, somehow, more than this shell with its beating heart that doesn't belong to him, and these thoughts that calmly, patiently wait, a constant refrain of _Aqua_ and _Ven_ , children who mean nothing to him outside of a usefulness they no longer contain) but that is neither here nor there.

Soon, it will all be worth it. (Or it will be for naught; his other self, the heart of his being, does not believe they will so easily achieve their goals, that Sora will not succumb to the darkness. _You will have to find a new pawn,_ the heart whispers, and because the heart is the core, the self, he himself begins to believe it, if only a little.) Xehanort will be reborn in this time and this place, and the world will tremble before them and Kingdom Hearts will be theirs and the χ-blade born, and war will start anew.

Sora. He smiles, watching as their hero haplessly, gracelessly stumbles along the determined path, aimless and true, towards eternal sleep. Towards a new destiny.

(He still hopes, deep down, it will all end, that they will fail and he will be free.)


End file.
